


Twice

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Foiled Confessions, Future Fic, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Las Vegas, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Tricks, Possibly Unrequited Love, Street & Stage Magic, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Cameron tries to confess his feelings towards Jonathan but a shocking discovery stops him until it doesn't.





	Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' or it's characters.

* * *

 Five years.

Since Jonathan and M.W had bailed. Skipping town when Johnny pulled a switcheroo on Cam, the prison and the world one last time.

In that time a lot of tears were shed and there was often screaming in the middle of the night. Emotions running high for everyone.

Mainly Cameron who had normally been a go lucky dude sunk into all too frequently reoccurring bouts of frustration, self-doubts.

Mild depression kicked in and definitely with the added bonus of some self hatred in the mix.

Mostly due to missing Johnny and feeling like a selfish monster of a person, brother. Because he had never really stopped to think about his brother's wants or needs, dreams until it was too late and it ended up slapping him in the face.

Or in Jonathan's case knocking him the fuck out, finessing his clothes and snatching the Rockefellers' treasure map.

Betrayals, narrowly escaping death or each other and reunions happened. At first they hadn't been so happy or fun for anyone in the parties involved but after way too many arguments, differences of opinions and a truce because Cameron Black is anything but a quitter.

He had convinced Jonathan to come back because without him the Archive no longer felt like a home.

And go on a cross country tour for now because they were starting small. Mutually agreeing that it would be beneficial to keep everything that had transpired up until that moment be water under the bridge.

They had just finished performing their act before stage again opening for some artist who would be across the country singing the national anthem at Super Bowl in the morning.

The crowd had gone wild with cheering to the point where they were even asking for encore.

Now that Johnny was back with them in their act, this time finally in the open as his own person. 

Along with M.W. because that had been his only condition, that they give her a shot saying that if she fucked up that was on her. He had made a reasonable argument.

Said that everyone deserves a second chance.

A new beginning. A real one.

It was the least they could do aside from taking the alt right option which was offering her over to the feds.

Given the way the situation had turned out last time they chose to give her an opportunity because Johnny argued left and right the he understands where she came from.

And even though her methods were not the best or even remotely close to that. He has honestly grown to call her a friend. Things were looking up for them and life was great.

They had even located the treasure and are set for life. A sizable portion of Johnny's half is serving to fund the tour and the team's expenses.

Not that they have to work anymore but he knows that without an audience Cameron would not be himself, that the rest of the team had also heard the call of Vegas.

Had purposely missed it to find him and Jonathon is greatful to have such good people in his life. 

* * *

 Cameron was on a stage performing a standard disappearing act while Jonathan walked among the crowd throwing cards in the air to distract the audience.

Only for the Illusionist to reappear in the other side of the stage and have the Mystery Woman throw a knife at him.

The crowd looked on in awe, shock and fear as they waited to see what would happen next.

Waiting to see if Cameron would dodge in time or be decapitated. 

Then there is a moment where the knife turns into dust just as it is about to land and the cards all turn into $2 dollar bills.

And the stadiums just loses their shit in all of the excitement and they just know that this is what it came out to Vegas. To this venue for.

That this night was just a complete win.

Success.

"Cameron you did an amazing job. You had me worried there for a minute towards the end but you pulled it off." 

Backstage Jonathan pulls Cameron into a hug then he moves to find Gunter and Jordan because they did an impressive feat there.

"You were just the best, darling. And so were you Cam."

Dina looks at M.W. then Cam as he grabs a water bottle. Drinking it when he sees M.W. smiling proudly because she knows she did and he wonders if she counts herself lucky to feel and be accepted.

"And another one." 

Cameron looks at Jonathan, snapping out of it when he sees his brother taking a selfie with a group of fans.

Thinking that he's so cool and great. That he wants to confess his feelings towards Jonathan because it feels as if it is eating him alive. That he would give anything to kiss him.

To be with him in a way that is anything but brotherly in public or in private, it doesn't matter to him.

All of a sudden his brother is excusing himself and walking up to him looking a little concerned. "You good there buddy?"

Actually putting a hand on his forehead then removing it satisfied for the most part.

"Yeah Johnny, I was just going to say that dinner is on me. That we should go out and celebrate the night away with the team. We earned it." Cameron looks at the team, most of them are busy with their own thing at the moment but they still hear him and agree.

They could use a night out in the Strip.

"Maybe another time Cam, I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning." He yawns working on wiping the sleep away to no avail because it's late and he feels like he has to hibernate.

* * *

 Jonathan walked to the hotel as he was reading about the 105 uses of duct tape.

Hearing the ding noise Jonathan stepped into the elevator, yawning once he clicked on the keypad button leading to the top floor to the penthouse suite. 

Waiting a few seconds till the door opened again he stepped out into the hallway reaching for his phone when he sees someone sneaking into his room without his permission or previous knowledge.

Wondering if he should risk it and continue, face the assailant head on. Or call the team downstairs and voice his concern because calling the police was out of the question.

He texts Gunter a cryptic message that he's sure will take him a minute to decipher because he doesn't want to alert anyone.

Jonathan continues towards the penthouse with calculated movements the closer he gets.

Opening the door as he normally would be takes his coat off and unbuttoned his dress shirt sleeves, taking a deep breath. 

Shutting the door and making sure that it locked he stretches a little psyching himself up before walking to the kitchen and only turning on the lights there.

"Show yourself." He leaned against the counter by the sink just waiting for a minute  before a response came from the dark living room.

"Relax Jonathon, I thought I would surprise you." M.W. walks past him to stand infront of the fridge, bending over giving him a clear view of her panties as she grabbed a bottle of wine. She is skimpily dressed and she takes his breath away.

This had all begun with light flirting then a surprise kiss. It had then evolved to them messing around and a booty-call here or there.

Graduated from that to late night talking, a movie or dinner and inside jokes. Just crawling into each other's bed after a long day.

Reading books together, perfecting a magic trick or a hiest because she was really good at it and he had wanted to try it out.

Having fun up until they found themselves getting feelings and forced themselves to reevaluate their relationship.

Meaning to each other because they are long passed just lust or a willing companion on a lonely night.

"Come here then. Surprise me." He makes a glass appear and she laughs wondering when he had the time to get one as she walks forward to him.

* * *

 Cameron had gone to his room to shower, getting ready for a nice dinner with the group.

But still feeling disappointed that Jonathan had called it a night, blaming fatigue and then to make matters worse M.W. had also politely declined.

He had just finished and stepped out of the shower to put on his clothes when his phone started blowing up.

Confused at first then growing concerned he reached for it  as he toweled his hair. 

"What's up Gunter? Johnny sent you a what..Yeah, I'll check it out. I'm closest." He looked at the SOS text his brother had sent Gunter as he ran for the door and hallway not caring to lock it or put some shoes on.

After a few minutes he gets to Jonathon's door, breathless but the adrenaline rush is still going strong as he opens the door quickly.

Not wasting any time as he walks in ready for anything.

What he had not expected to see or wanted to witness for himself is just what he got.

The only room lit up was in Jonathan's kitchen.

Cameron clearly sees M.W. with her legs wrapped around his waist and he has a handful of her hair with one hand while the other is on her lower back as his mouth on hers.

"You want to take a picture, Cameron?" M.W. looks him dead in the eyes as Jonathan releases his hold of her slowly.

Cameron looks at them with an emotion that he cannot describe before he leaves closing the door behind him quickly.

"Cam, wait. Is Gunter with you?" Jonathan wipes at his mouth slowly before looking back at his girl.

"Can you just give me a minute. I'll be back." He kisses her forehead smacking her butt hard enough to have her gasp and tell him to hurry up or she will order out instead.

 Jonathan calls out for him knowing that itsi awkward to have his twin brother walk in on him with a frienemy about to get it on but he doesn't think it warrants such a reaction. 

The he mentally says yikes now that he understands that Cameron must have seen his distressed text to Gunter only to find him getting ready to hit that and it must have been upsetting.

Cameron stopped walking only because he had hit a dead end. Turning around before wiping at his eyes making sure that he's not crying still.

"Fuck Cam, you're fast. What's up." Jonathan's clothes and hair are dishevelled and Cameron wants nothing more in this moment than to kiss him against the wall in this hallway.

To make him come undone, have him whisper his name in desperation over and over with need but now he knows that it can never happen.

Not that he had stood a chance before but now seeing this up close it just makes things worse.

"Kiss me" Cameron knows what he is doing and what he is risking by asking as he breathes hard in the middle of the hallway but for the moment he is past the point of caring.

"What?" The silence that fills the space between them is suffocating so Cameron stares at him, dead set. His words clear and eyes searching.

"Please Johnny, just once. I need you to kiss me."

"Are you serious?"

He stares at him with confusion then realization before he nods.  Giving it a fleeting thought then making up his mind and taking a step forward.Touching the back of his neck, pulling him flush against him.

"If I don't want to look at you in..Why are you doing this to me Cam? I would do anything for you, I just never thought you'd want this."

"I'm in love with you and I guess I want to have a moment I can use into fooling myself that you love me too."

They stand in silence for a minute and Jonathan looks around the hallway then at his shaking hands because he has never been so nervous about anything in his life.

About messing this, their relationship and lives up because if Cam is honestly implying wjwh he thinks he means then this isn't a simple crush.

"That's fucked up." He doesn't know what else to say so he presses his lips together and takes a deep breath.

"I'm aware Johnny."

"Okay, okay." Jonathan looks at him, eyes softening when he notices his wet hair and missing shoes. It hurts his heart but he has made up his mind.

Briefly closing his eyes as he kisses him gently, a wonderfully quick brush of the lips. 

Then another.

Deepening it when Cameron bites him asking for permission to meet his tongue.

Breaking away when he feels Cameron's erection press against him so he brushes against him a few times.

Smirking into the kiss when he feels him shuddering against him and then the moment passes.

And he sees that if they don't stop here he will take things too far and he cannot do that.

Feeling the pressure against his lips and tongue, the extent of what he just did. What he allowed to happen is taking its toll.

"I..I will see you tomorrow, brother. I will call Gunter and tell him that everything is fine.. thanks for checking up on me. You're a real good person. I need you to remember that."

Jonathan walks away briskly. Needing to get back to his room and lock the door because he has to be alone right now.

He is going to tell M. to go home, that something has come up and that he needs to deal with it on his own.

It is a shitty thing to do but he has to wrap his head around what just happened and how to proceed. In order fo him to do that he has to shut her out.

Without turning around and walking away clearly shell-shocked he leaves Cameron in the hallway who nods stiffly.

What has he just done...

Cameron feels like the worst person in the world.


End file.
